Stuffed Animal House
Stuffed Animal House is the second part of the 5th aired and 4th produced episode of season 4 in Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on May 16, 2003. In this episode, Dee Dee uses a formula that brings inanimate objects to life, which causes her stuffed animals to come to life. She and Dexter must gather everything Dee Dee brought to life and reverse the effects. Plot Dexter is rolling through his lab in a large clear ball, and notices that Dee Dee is having a tea party with her stuffed animals in the lab. After crashing into an invention, he makes the ball turn in half, and he is still wearing it on his head. He asks Dee Dee what she is doing, and when she starts to tell him, he interrupts, yelling that she and her “friends” must leave the lab. Dee Dee offers Dexter tea, and after tasting it he spits it back at her and tells her again to leave. Dee Dee takes her stuff and leaves as Dexter continues to complain. He then realizes that she forgot one of her “stupid” stuffed animals and yells for her. He grabs the stuffed bear and says that it is ugly, and it slaps him in the face, surprising Dexter. When he takes off his glasses to look closer at the bear, it huffs on one of the lenses, causing Dexter to realize that it is actually alive. Dexter runs to Dee Dee’s room with the bear, to see that her other stuffed animals are also alive, jumping around and playing. He sees that she has been giving the stuffed animals his untested life potion, and he screams. When he asks her what she has done, the stuffed animals run out of her room, running him over. In the living room, Dad is reading a book of old wives’ tales, and states that if you drop silverware you’ll get company, and that if your nose itches you’ll get a kiss. He reads one that says that if you see living stuffed animals, that means your youngest son has a secret lab in his room, and at that moment, Dee Dee’s stuffed turtle walks up to Dad and waves at him. After spotting it, Dad remembers a time he saw one of Dexter’s large robots in the yard, a time where Dexter had a tentacle for an arm, a time the power bill was $40,000 and a time the house was severely damaged. It finally dawns on him that Dexter has a secret lab, which makes him angry. He says “No son of mine will keep secrets from his own father in this house!”, and threatens to shut his lab down for good. Meanwhile in Dee Dee’s room, Dexter is nervously telling her that his parents can’t see the stuffed animals living, or else Dad will shut down his lab. He tells her that she needs to help him keep Dad from doing this, or else she will live with this guilt for the rest of her life. They then go to capture the stuffed animals. Dad is using the turtle as a table to keep his grape juice on, and the turtle walks away. Dexter pushes a side table with the glass of grape juice on it next to Dad and runs off while Dad watches him suspiciously. Dexter throws the turtle into his lab, and Dee Dee captures a stuffed long-haired dog in the hall. When Mom walks by, Dee Dee is wearing the dog as a wig, and Mom tells her to brush her hair. The dog whimpers as Mom brushes it, and after Mom tells Dee Dee that she looks lovely, the dog slides onto her chin and looks like a beard. Dee Dee then runs off to the lab and puts the dog, which still looks like a wig, on the turtle’s head. Dad has gone back to reading his book, and the bear comes into the room and says “Dada”. Dexter runs in and stands in front of it, and Dad says hi to him. The bear says “Dada” again, and Dad says “Yes Dexter I am your father.” The bear says it a third time, and Dad pats Dexter on the head and asks him what we call our mother. After the bear says “Dada” again, Dexter runs off with it, leaving Dad confused. Dexter throws the bear into his lab, and when Mom opens the refrigerator in the kitchen, a stuffed kangaroo hands her the milk, and she thanks it. Dee Dee pops out of a container next to the kangaroo and pulls it in with her, and Mom says that kangaroos can be useful in the kitchen. She drops the milk, and opens the refrigerator again to see that the kangaroo is gone. Dee Dee, still in the container, bounces into the lab and leaves the kangaroo there. The stuffed fish jumps into the fish tank and absorbs the water like a sponge, and Dexter pulls the stuffed fish out and squeezes the water back into the fish tank. He then rolls the stuffed fish, now round, into the other stuffed animals and knocks them down like bowling pins. When Mom is vacuuming, a stuffed monkey is hanging on the chandelier, then jumps off, lands on her head and starts to eat her hair. Dee Dee pushes it off and starts doing this herself to make Mom think that she was doing it, and Dee Dee then bounces on the monkey into the lab. Dexter tiredly walks into the living room, and notices the stuffed rabbit. When he grabs it, Dad notices and asks him what it is, and then tells him that they don’t allow live rabbits in the house. Dexter tells him that it is a puppet, and starts using it as one. He puts on a “special show” for Dad, and Dad tells him that it is a special show from a special child and walks away. Dexter brings the rabbit to his lab, and asks Dee Dee if this is all of them. She notices that Mr. Beaver is gone, and the scene shows Dad in the shower using Mr. Beaver to wash. Mr. Beaver walks into the lab on his own, and Dexter is going to reverse the effects of the life potion, but Dee Dee gets upset. Dexter tells her that she can’t just go around bringing things to life, because some things are supposed to be living and others aren’t. He tells her that if he lets her bring stuffed animals to life, she might do the same with furniture and small appliances. When he finishes, he realizes that she is gone, and the next scene shows her stuffed animals in the lab still living along with furniture, appliances, the car and even food, all bouncing around, while Dee Dee dances around and sings. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Dee Dee’s stuffed animals Trivia Cultural References *This episode is based off the Cartoon Network online game When Stuffed Animals Attack! Production Notes *Although this episode aired in 2003, it was actually made in 2002 according to the credits. Notes *It is revealed that Dexter's dad acknowledges Dee Dee's idiocy and Dexter's intellect, as he states "And we thought he was the smart one" Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee